


Gloria Victis

by Filigranka



Category: Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Planet doesn't understand (yet).





	Gloria Victis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



‘Earthdeirdre feels... sad.’ Planet’s confusion makes it a question.

The image of the interrogation cell flashes beneath Deirdre’s eyelids.

‘I wish for peace, not for battles, even if they’re victorious.’

‘There’ll be eternal peace.’

Deirdre isn’t sure if Planet understands the concept or just repeats her own dreams. It doesn’t matter. Soon all concepts and dreams will be shared.

Deirdre’ll taste Corazón’s suffering, her own betrayal. After Transcendence all will be forgiven. Or so she hopes.

She feels Planet in the back of her mind, whining like a child wanting answers. She sighs.

‘Have I ever told you about love?’


End file.
